According to Plan
by Everyflavourbean24
Summary: The Ministry's new Marriage Law was not part of the plan Hermione Granger had laid out for her career and life. How will having to marry Draco Malfoy affect her life, her relationships, and her career? What will it mean for her view of the Slytherin and those he counts as family and friends? Slow burn Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for my extended absence. Between work and some other things that have been happening I haven't had much time to write. I know I have two other fics in progress, but for now I will be putting those on hold. In order to bring some sort of order to my life I have decided to start a new fic which will be updated once a week. Hopefully the schedule will provide me with some creative distractions without interfering with all that's happening.**

 **I just want to thank everyone who has read my other fictions and provided me with helpful (and sometimes highly amusing) reviews. I appreciate that you take the time to read my attempts at reasonable fanfic.**

 **I have always enjoyed marriage law fics; they can be silly, endearing and downright hilarious at times. That's why I've decided to attempt one of my own. It's rated M for future lemons and language. It's a slow burn Dramione so you will have to bear with me but hopefully it will be worth it.**

The two letters sat on the table between them. Their innocuous appearance belied the nature of their contents. Hermione stared down at them, unseeing, her mind still reeling as it processed their contents. Her attention was brought back to her surrounds when she felt a hand squeeze hers. She turned to Harry, a look of deep concern spread across his face.

"It's going to be fine, 'Mione. They'll pair you and Ron. I'm sure of it."

"Harry," came her voice. It seemed distant, as if it wasn't of her, "you read the letter. There's no reason for them to pair Ron and myself. We aren't married or engaged to be wed. We could end up with anyone."

"We could just get engaged now, they wouldn't have any choice but the let us get married." Ron chirped in, his expression hopeful.

"They've already paired you, Ron. Did you not read the letter properly?" Ginny slapped her brother on the arm. He swotted her hand away and swore. She turned to Harry, "Do you think this is what that survey was about? The one they did around two years ago? They must have used it to gain information about everyone in order pair people up. I didn't give it a second thought at the time even though mum said she thought it was odd since the Ministry had never done one before."

Harry leant forward and grabbed Hermione's letter. He reread the letter aloud as if it would somehow confirm the contents were real.

" _The second war against Voldemort left the wizarding population dangerously underpopulated. In recent years it has become apparent that if immediate action is not taken to remedy the situation we may face extinction within the next few generations. By order of the Ministry Of Magic all witches and wizards that are of age and unmarried, or not engaged to be wed, have been paired with an appropriate individual for marriage."_

He trailed off before picking up again,

" _\- to produce children and save our community. In order to ensure the greatest genetic diversity and combat the well know problem of low child yield amongst some pure blood families we have put candidates' information through a rigorous process that will select the best pairing for each individual."_

"This can't be legal. We didn't fight Voldemort to have _this_ happen." Harry gestured angrily with the paper before flinging it down on the table once more. Hermione stood. She needed to leave. She needed to research the legality of this, find some sort of loophole. There would be something in the Ministry's law library or their archives. _There had to be_. She needed the security of books, of knowledge.

"Hermione, don't go." Ginny stood with her, taking her friend's hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I need to get to the Ministry and talk with people in the DMLE. Research this… this… mess."

"Hermione," Ron stood, his letter in hand as he pointed at it hopefully, "we're scheduled to appear at the Ministry on the same day. This is a good sign! It could mean that they've paired us! I mean, why wouldn't they?"

"Ron, we aren't even dating!" Hermione turned back to him; his optimism felt annoying in that moment, "We haven't been together for the better part a year. Somehow I doubt they would take into account previous relationships."

"We don't know any of what they've taken into account with these pairings!" He shook the paper at her aggressively, "Or are you just hoping that they've paired us with other people?"

"Ron, that is absolutely ridiculous!" Hermione countered angrily. Harry and Ginny fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats, giving each other side-glances knowing what was coming. This was a topic they were both familiar with and one they had had to endure numerous times over the last few months. After several hundred "how dare you"s and looks of betrayal (which Harry always felt were far too overdramatic) from both Ron and Hermione, they had finally decided the best course of action to take on the matter was for both of them to run for the hills whenever the topic arose. Luckily at that moment James's cries began to echo through the room. Without missing a beat Ginny was up and out of the room, yelling her assurances to James as she went. Harry scowled at her as she practically sprinted from the room. Ron continued as if nothing had happened.

"Is it really? Because last time I checked I did actually ask you to marry me and you said no. You said we should wait, so I did, and then I asked as again and once again you said no!"

"You asked me when we were twenty and then again at twenty four! I told you I wanted to wait, that I wanted to fully establish a career first! Just because I wasn't ready for marriage then didn't mean that I wouldn't eventually want to get married! All I wanted from you was patience but you weren't willing to give that to me, Ronald!"

Hermione grabbed her things off the couch as she spoke. She still loved Ron and she knew he felt the same but things had been broken after her refusal of his second proposal. Within a few months of her second rejection their relationship had begun to decline. Something had shifted in that moment and they became distant from one another. Eventually Hermione had ended it; despite the pain it had caused her to say the words. There had been no animosity, just a quiet understanding from both of them that perhaps it was for the best. Hermione knew that they would probably return to each other in the future, but for a time after things had been somewhat awkward between them. They had just gotten back to normal and now _this…_ this horrid Marriage Law would set them back to who knows how far.

"I think I'll just pop and help Ginny - she's been gone a while." Harry said gingerly after a few moments of silence. Hermione and Ron watched him as he practically sprinted from the room, the tension between them disappearing with him.

"Ron, I love you. No matter what happens, I will _always_ love you. I know we may not be together now, but I had always assumed we would be together again someday." Hermione moved to him and took his hand, "I can't bear the thought of not having you in my life, you mean far too much to me but it's a reality we have to face. We might not end up paired together."

Ron pulled Hermione into a deep hug and rested his chin against the top of her head. She breathed in his woody cologne and sighed. She couldn't help but relax slightly in the safety and comfort of his arms. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, which Hermione answered with a smile.

"You better go get at those gits at Ministry. I know you won't sleep until you do."

Hermione smiled and shook her head in amusement – he was right, she wouldn't sleep until she had researched every inch of the new law. She pocketed her own letter and squeezed Ron's hand once more.

"Please say goodbye to Ginny and Harry for me. And Ron," she paused as she reached the front door, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope I'm wrong and that you're right."

"If it does turn out that way I will never let you live it down. For the rest of your life I will always remind you about that one time _I was right_. My tombstone will read: 'Hermione Granger got it wrong. _I was right!"_ He smiled and gestured out each word in the air before him.

"I'm not below hexing you, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms menacingly.

He gave her a scandalised look. "You know what, that's fine because with this law you would _have_ to marry me if we're paired together… even with something rude written across my forehead in pimples."

He gave her a teasing smile and Hermione needed nothing more to know that they would be fine, they would get though whatever this law would throw at them.

* * *

Ron had been correct about Hermione's research. For the three days before her appointment she had spent every waking moment badgering anyone she could and doing ceaseless research about the law. For all her research and questioning she had come up empty handed. Whoever had drafted the law had done so in a concrete and meticulous manner. Hermione couldn't help but be impressed by the use of language and attention to detail. She would certainly have to refine her own work along the same lines. If she could achieve this level of skill, perhaps her legislatures concerning the rights of magical creatures wouldn't be picked apart so ruthlessly in the future.

Hermione sat in the Ministry's law library doing last minute research. She had arrived in the early hours of the morning after spending most of the previous night at the same desk in which she now sat – she had popped home briefly for sleep before returning. Blearily looking down at her watch she cursed as she saw that she was running late. There were only a few minutes before she had to be at her appointment with the matchmaker. She had wanted to get there early in order to quiz them for more information but that would have to wait for during the meeting. She hurriedly shoved her belongings into her bag and tried to straighten her dishevelled hair as she set off at speed to the meeting rooms.

The elevator seemed to take forever, it felt like everyone and their aunt was using it. Hermione checked her watch in frustration every time the door opened and muttered strained greetings to various colleagues. After what felt like ages, the doors finally opened on the correct floor. She stepped out into a long corridor that had been divided into several, small, closed off cubicles. Each cubicle had its own number painted in big, bold red characters across the door. Hermione couldn't help but notice how quiet everything was – perhaps they had cast silencing charms on each of the cubicles. She imagined it was necessary to ensure that the more _unsavoury_ reactions did not interrupt any other meetings that were in progress. Hermione jumped at the sound of a small cough to her left.

"Miss Granger, you are late."

A short, stern looking witch with a clipboard was staring up at her. Hermione managed to allow a flustered apology to stumble from her before she realised she needn't apologise. This woman could hardly think she'd really want to be on time ( _or enthusiastic_ ) about a meeting concerning her arranged marriage to someone who might well be a stranger.

"Please proceed to room number seven." The witch consulted her clipboard, making a small tick next to Hermione's name, "Your match has already arrived and is waiting for you in the cubicle."

Hermione strained a little to see if her future husband's name was next to hers. It was not, but she did manage to see that Ron had arrived. A flutter of hope burst in her chest; she might actually be paired with Ron. She had given the matter some thought the previous night and realised that even though the timing was not ideal – it interfered greatly with the schedule she had mapped out for her career – being married to Ron had never been an unappealing thought. In fact she quite enjoyed to notion of becoming a Weasley, even if it was ahead of schedule.

Against her better judgement she had allowed herself to be taken by the idea that they would be paired together. She opened the door to the number seven cubicle and hurried in, her face slightly flushed in anticipation. Hermione was fully expecting to see Ron sitting within a silly grin spread across his face. Instead she was greeted only by her matchmaker, a portly old wizard with an enormous moustache. Hermione was mesmerised by the sheer volume of it – it rivalled her own hair on its bad days – as she crossed the cubicle to take up a seat in front of his desk.

"My apologies for being late Mr, ah," she smiled and glanced down at the name plate on his desk, "Mr Cobblesworth. I understand my match is already here?"

"Indeed I am."

Hermione's smile fell from her face as she visibly tensed. She hadn't heard that voice so close to her in years, not since the trials after Voldemort's death. Panic bloomed in her chest as she looked blankly at Mr Cobblesworth. He seemed somewhat taken aback by her drastic change in demeanour. She heard her future husband move behind her and take up the seat next to her.

"Let's get this done with, shall we?" His tone was crisp and efficient.

Hermione blinked dumbly as she turned to see the face of Draco Malfoy looking directly at her.

* * *

 **There it is, folks -chapter 1 in my first marriage law fic. I'm sorry that it doesn't seem like much but I hope you'll stick with me. Please read and review – like I said, your input is greatly appreciated.**

 **PS. I have no idea how betas work, but if anyone is willing to help with this fic or even just explain what it entails to me I'd be glad of it. (I'm a noob, I know, but if you don't ask you won't know!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"No."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, no to what exactly?" Mr Cobblesworth had a puzzled frown on his face. Hermione stood abruptly, her chair scraping across the floor. Surely the man wasn't so dim-witted! She thought the source of her objection was glaringly obvious.

"THIS! No to _this_!" She gestured between Draco and herself angrily, "It's ridiculous enough that the Ministry thinks it can play matchmaker and force us into arranged marriages… but this? You want me to marry _him_? No! Just NO!"

"Sit down, Granger. " Draco drawled. Hermione didn't like how calmly he seemed to be handling the situation. _Why wasn't he as angry as she was?_ Surely he would have been fuming at being paired with a muggle born? At best he seemed only annoyed by everything. _Merlin, how she wanted to rip her hair out in frustration!_ "There's nothing either of us can do about this right now. As Mr Cobblesworth was explaining to me earlier, it's either get married or go to Azkaban. I don't plan on the latter occurring."

Hermione, having been about to storm from the room, froze when she heard the name of the dreaded British wizarding prison. She looked from Draco to Cobblesworth, shock and indignation staining her features. "Is this true?"

"Yes. If you would take your seat once more, I will explain." Hermione sat as he gestured to her chair, "Your initial letter explained the jist of things but today has been arranged for you to meet your partner and hash out the finer details."

Cobblesworth handed them both several pages of parchment. "Here are the hardcopies of what I am about to explain to you. You may have your own legal experts look them over, but I assure you they will find no loophole or ambiguity."

Draco and Hermione both took their paperwork, Hermione slightly more aggressively than was necessary, and read through them. Cobblesworth allowed them some time before he began to explain what they were reading.

"Each pairing has a set of custom requirements from the Ministry. As you can see your marriage is compulsory for the duration it takes to produce two children or a period of ten years." Hermione began to splutter in protest but he continued over her, "Most others were not given a time period; this was added as a consideration to Mr Malfoy."

"How exactly is that 'considerate'? Please, Mr Cobblesworth, elaborate." Hermione glanced over at Draco. He had an angry glint in his eye that made her slightly uncomfortable. His earlier calm seemed to be straining at the seams due to this "consideration". Cobblesworth had evidently noticed it too for he shifted in his desk and looked down at his paperwork, adamant not to meet Draco's gaze.

"Um, well, Mr Malfoy… it was added after…" He gathered himself and braved the piercing gaze Draco was giving him, "…after the committee took into account the well documented history of sterility and low child yield amongst the Malfoy family line. In fact they specifically paired you with a muggle born in an attempt to correc-"

"What?" Hermione interrupted her tone one of shock mingled with disgust, "Malfoy and I _ARE NOT_ puffskeins that you can pair for breeding in order to correct something you see as a fault! This is atrocious! What kind of twisted Mills and Boone nightmare is this?"

Hermione had gotten to her feet once more in anger. _How dare they do this?_ She was vaguely aware of Draco asking her to sit as she continued her lecture of what kind of rights she had and how the Ministry had no business what so ever interfering in her life to this extent. She was very near to swearing at Cobblesworth when she felt a pressure on her arm. She snapped her attention down to see Draco's hand on her arm before looking up to his face. He was clenching his jaw ever so slightly in order to remain calm. Clearly Cobblesworth's mention of his family's infertility had touched a nerve. Hermione pulled her arm away from his grip.

"Granger, Mr Cobblesworth is only the middle man. He can't do anything for us. His job is to just let us know what is happening. Let him do that job." Hermione returned to her seat, knowing he was right. Cobblesworth was not the man to fight. "If we fight this, we have to fight against the right people."

"I can assure you Mr Malfoy there will be no fighting this. As I said earlier, failure to comply with anything laid out in those papers will lead to immediate incarceration. The sentence may not be long but you will still be expected to fulfil what is listed in that contract once you are free." He tried to give them a reassuring smile but it faded as quickly as it came when it was met with stony expressions. "You need to be married within the year. This period is for you to plan a wedding should you wish to have one. Given the Malfoy family's rather strict inheritance conditions I would, however, recommend that you wait until you are married to produce children."

Hermione gave an indignant grunt. "Surely the child's legitimacy doesn't concern you? As long as we pop them out and save wizarding kind from extinction, right?"

"It concerns me. If we are to have spawn together they should at least stand some chance of inheriting the Malfoy fortune; especially since all they might get from you is that unruly mop that you call hair."

Hermione scowled at Draco. Evidently he hadn't changed much since school after all. "Excuse me Malfoy? At leas – what in Merlin's name?"

Hermione's retort was cut short by the distant sound of an explosion. It was soft due to the wards around the cubicles, but it there was no mistaking what it was. Hermione whipped out her wand and darted for the door. She stuck her head into the passage cautiously. Several curious faces were emerging from other occupied cubicles. She spotted the familiar blond hair and dirigible plum earrings of Luna Lovegood. The witch gave her a dreamy wave when she spotted Hermione. Hermione was about to ask what was happening when one of the cubicle doors flew across the passage and crashed into the cubicle opposite.

"- YOU CRAZY WITCH!"

Ron burst from the cubicle and stumbled as he ducked to avoid a jinx that had been thrown his way. He fumbled for his wand, oblivious to the growing crowd of spectators. Hermione made to move forward but a firm hand held her back. She turned to see Draco looking past her at what was unfolding.

"Let me go Malfoy! Someone is attacking my friend!" Before she could say anything further her attention was drawn from him by the shrieks of an unseen witch.

"Let go of me you oaf!"

"Miss Park… in…son. Please… calm down!" Judging by the strangled reply, whoever the "oaf" was they were having a hard time stopping Pansy from getting at Ron.

Draco was out from behind Hermione and striding down the corridor as soon as he heard Pansy's surname. She hurried after him towards Ron. Draco disappeared into the cubicle which contained Pansy as she reached Ron. He gave her a confused look as the broken door flew back in place and Pansy's shrieks deadened.

"They want me to marry that… that crazy cow!" Ron stumbled out as Hermione got to him to his feet. Luna wandered over, casually looking over Ron to check that he was still intact. "There's no way! I'd rather fight Voldemort again!"

"I see you've been paired with Draco Malfoy, Hermione." Luna's tone was as dreamy and calm as ever as she dusted off Ron's robes. He wasn't listening, still staring at the door to his cubicle. His face was pale and Hermione wasn't sure if he was going to be able to hold his breakfast down. She nodded in reply to Luna's statement as she conjured up a chair and forced Ron to sit in it. He didn't put up much of a fight. Evidently satisfied with Ron's health Luna drifted back into her cubicle. Disappointed that no one had successfully been hexed the rest of the spectators followed. Hermione watched Luna go, her curiosity peaking as to who Luna had been paired with. She was about to ask Ron if he knew when he leant his head against her side and let out a deep, mournful sigh.

"I'm going to miss you, Hermione. Please come visit me in Azkaban."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You simply cannot go to Azkaban because of Pansy Parkinson! I refuse to be left alone with Harry and Ginny!" She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "I don't want to have to babysit James by myself. He's just _so_ naughty unless you're around. He never wants to listen when I read to him."

"He's two, Hermione. What child at his age, or _any age_ for that matter, wants to listen to someone read _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"I read that book when I was a child and thoroughly enjoyed it!" She huffed indignantly as Ron rolled his eyes dramatically. Hermione paused before adding, "Don't you dare tell Ginny I said James is naughty."

"Never." He said with a smile, tracing the wand movements for the unbreakable vow with his finger.

Hermione rubbed Ron's shoulder as he made up plans to escape his marriage. She couldn't help but laugh as each plan became more and more ridiculous. They were giggling over a plan which involved some polyjuice potion, a niffler and some well-placed galleons when the door to Ron's cubicle opened. They both stilled and Hermione watched as Draco exited, giving her a pointed look before moving back to their own cubicle. Ron gave her a look of horror as she squeezed his hand.

" _You got the ferret_?" His mouth hung open in shock, "What's happening, Hermione? You weren't supposed to be right – we were supposed to get each other. Make little Weasleys – little red haired geniuses. What qualities does Parkinson have to save them if they get my unfortunate boat feet?"

"Well, at least I get to say 'I was right and Ron was wrong' on my tombstone." She looked into the cubicle to see Pansy sitting quietly, a scowl staining her features. The matchmaker was glancing at her nervously, a large, dark scorch mark on the wall behind him. Hermione let out as sigh and squeezed Ron's hand tighter, trying to impart some courage. "Go on; just get it over and done with. It's not forever. Maybe one day you'll get a little red haired genius."

He smiled weakly before trudging grumpily into the cubicle and closing the door behind him. Hermione knew she should take her own advice, but she hesitated slightly at the thought of returning to her cubicle. She took a deep breath, dismissing it, and made her way back. She would do this with her head held high – she was a Gryffindor after all and she had certainly faced worse than Draco Malfoy in her lifetime. She would show Malfoy and his family her worth as a witch. Draco and Cobblesworth were waiting quietly for Hermione. She took another deep breath before taking a seat.

"Where were we?" she asked, trying to sound calm and collected.

"I had just outlined the requirements of your marriage: two children or ten years; whichever comes first. Before we continue I need to emphasise that the Ministry will obviously make allowances for early divorce should any spousal abuse occur, be it verbal or physical. The conditions of divorce, however, will have to be set up by you. Now, there is a standard marriage contract in your packs should you need it but you are more than welcome to draw up your own. Do you have any questions?"

Hermione and Draco both had numerous questions. By the time Cobblesworth had answered the last one it was past five o'clock. He made them sign an official note of agreement and another page that stated he had fully explained what was expected of them. As soon as Hermione had completed her signature he snatched the page out from under her quill and hurried from the cubicle clearly terrified they might ask him more questions. Hermione gathered her things so as to leave. She could feel Draco's gaze on her as she moved.

"I'll send a copy of the marriage contract to you within the week. Have someone look it over and make any changes you might feel necessary. Once we have it signed we can get our license and decide on what will happen with the wedding."

"There isn't going to be a wedding. This is a marriage only on paper, Malfoy. We'll get married by an official as soon as we get our license. Hopefully we can get this over and done with within two to three years." She looked at him, tiredness seeping through her. Draco simply nodded and left. She was glad he didn't seem interested in a wedding either. She laughed to herself as she imagined their wedding photos: two former rivals dressed to the nines and ready to hex each other. _How romantic._

Hermione trudged up to her office. She would need to fetch her work for the day and complete it at home. Her boss was having a meeting with some trolls to discuss their current areas of habitation and he would need a profile on the area and its occupants prepared before the meeting. She hoped this time the meeting wouldn't end with him dangling upside down by the ankle because he hadn't listened to her advice and ended up insulting their leader's child. _I told him it was a girl!_ Hermione thought to herself as she remembered the incident.

An interdepartmental memo was waiting for her on her desk. She groaned when she saw it, hoping that it wasn't another request for research assistance. Relief flooded her when she recognised Harry's untidy scrawl.

 _Hermione,_

 _Please come to The Burrow after work._

 _Ginny mailed me to say that Molly is in a right state about the matches._

 _I'm sorry to hear about the ferret. Maybe we can get my lawyer to take a look at the contract, find a way out of this mess._

 _Harry_

 _Oh Molly_ , she thought to herself. The Weasley matriarch had hoped for so long that Hermione would join their family. Now the poor woman was getting Pansy Parkinson. With a sigh she packed up her work and hurried down to the floo.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm slightly ahead of schedule with my writing on this story, so I thought I would post a second chapter this week. There isn't much DM/HG interaction but in the coming chapters there will be more!**

"Is 'Mione!" Ron said drunkenly as Hermione stepped out of the fire. "Harry! Mum... 's Mione."

Hermione gave Ron a worried look as he held up a glass of firewhiskey in greeting. She winced as some of it sloshed over the side of the glass and onto his pants. She pulled out her wand and waved away the spill. This seemed to amuse him and he giggled into his glass as he took another sip. Harry entered the room from the kitchen bringing with him the smell of cooking. He tried to take the glass from Ron's hand but Ron tucked it in close to his chest, shaking his head dramatically and muttering what sounded like "my Pansy shield". Harry just shook his head.

"Molly is cooking a Sunday lunch sized dinner for everyone. I think it's her way of coping with the news." He hugged Hermione. "She started after Ginny managed to get her to calm down and stop crying. She had hoped you and Ron would be paired."

"But we're not, Harry. 'S the ferret. 'Mione's going to have little ferrets." Ron made his fingers run along his leg. "Least Draco is better looking than Pansy. Nice cheekbones." Ron stared at his glass briefly before taking another sip. He seemed to be unaware of the reaction his comment had incited in his best friends. Despite the severity of the situation Harry turned to Hermione, his eyes wide with mirth.

"Hermione, I believe Ron just complimented Draco Malfoy's cheekbones." He was practically crying as he tried to keep his composure. Hermione had to look away from them both to stop herself from bursting into really must have been three sheets to the wind if he was complimenting Draco Malfoy, of all people. She watched as Harry darted from the room, his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Where are you going, Harry?"

"To find Pig. I want to ask McGonagall if I can lend the pensieve."

"Don't you dare Harry Potter! Your friend is having a hard enough time as it is! He doesn't need to relive this!" Her words fell on deaf ears as Harry disappeared out the front door. Ron was massaging his own cheek bones, a contemplative look on his face. Hermione told him she would be in the kitchen should he need anything. She quietly slipped the bottle of firewhiskey off the table when he wasn't looking and disappeared to the kitchen.

Hermione wasn't sure if she needed to be more distressed by Ron or the scene that greeted her in the kitchen. Ginny sat with a glass of wine at the dining table, a forlorn look on her face, as a flushed Molly busied herself with cooking. The Weasley matriarch was so engrossed in a pot of white sauce that she hadn't even noticed her entrance. Hermione slipped next to Ginny, placing the firewhiskey on the table in front of her. Ginny gave a weak smile.

"Fantastic! You've brought something stronger with you." Hermione moved the bottle from her reach.

"I think the Weasleys have had enough to drink tonight. Your brother is so drunk he just complimented my future husband – seems to think he has, and I quote, 'nice cheekbones'."

"Can't wait to tell him he said that!" Ginny said, her mood lifting slightly. "Although mum probably won't find it as amusing. She's been in a right state since he got back from his meeting."

Ginny stopped speaking as Molly finally noticed Hermione. Her eyes were red from crying. Molly pulled her into a bone crushing embrace, Ginny huffing indignantly as she was shoved aside. Hermione began to feel slightly awkward as Molly prolonged the hug.

"Molly. Molly, I'm fine." The witch finally let go of her and she rubbed her side gingerly.

"Oh, Hermione, dear! I can't believe it! How could they? It's absurd!" She was talking more to herself than anyone else as she began setting the table with enormous amounts of food. Hermione gave Ginny a worried side glance.

"How many people are coming over Molly?"

"Oh, it's just Arthur and myself, Harry and Ginny, as well as Ron. You'll be staying won't you? I think a good meal will cheer you up." Hermione wasn't convinced the meal was for her benefit, but she simply nodded at Mrs Weasley's hopeful smile. "Delightful! You look like you need a good meal in you. You've gotten far too thin for my liking, dear. Don't you roll your eyes at me, Ginerva!"

"Mum you would think Harry's cousin was too thin for your liking!" She ducked to avoid the dishcloth Molly had thrown at her. She told Ginny to go fetch her father in from his tinkering shed for dinner. Ginny pulled out her wand and an enormous, silver horse erupted from its end. Molly scowled at her daughter as the horse trotted merrily away.

"Really, Ginny! Was that at all necessary?" Molly sent a roast chicken skidding across the table.

Hermione hurried to fetch Ron from the lounge, sensing the potential for a showdown between the two witches. Ron had disappeared from the room. She sighed as she started calling after him. When there was no answer she trudged up the stairs, checking through his siblings old rooms as she went. Eventually she found him in his boyhood room, standing on his bed, evidently having a conversation with the attic ghoul through the roof (the ghoul didn't seem at all interested in what he had to say as he drowned out every other word with a moan and the sound of banging). Hermione tried to pull Ron down but he just shrugged her off.

" 'M talking to the ghoul, 'Mione. Sis rude to interrupt."

"Dinner is ready."

Without a backwards glance Ron was off the bed and headed down the stairs.

* * *

Dinner was turning out to be an awkward affair. Molly had sat and sniffled to herself for most of it while Arthur and Harry had tried to make small talk. They desperately tried to avoid the topic of the new marriage law as if it was an erumpet horn. Watching Ron devour his third helping of food, Hermione couldn't help but think he would eat the horn as well if it had been on the menu. Arthur was just discussing how he had successfully taken apart a small muggle radio and reassembled it, (Hermione asked if it still worked. It did not. ) when a loud pecking at the kitchen window distracted them. Harry leaped up and took a letter from a rather stern looking owl. He attempted to offer the creature some treats but it took off before he could even finish asking. He returned to the table, unfolding the letter.

"It's from my lawyer confirming a lunch meeting tomorr-"

Harry was abruptly cut off by a wail from Mrs Weasley. She stood and hurried from the room. Arthur hurried out after her as an awkward silence descended between Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Ron carried on eating, too drunk to notice what was going on. Ginny's nose wrinkled in disgust as Ron practically devoured an entire loaf of bread.

"I think I should go." Hermione stood. No one seemed to object. Harry nodded and confirmed the time and venue for their meeting the next day. "Ginny, please let your mother know everything will be fine. I'll see her this weekend; maybe go for lunch to cheer her up."

She patted Ron on his shoulder before disappearing from the kitchen. She could hear Arthur trying to comfort his wife as she gathered her things. Her head hung low as she apparated home.

* * *

"I can assure you Mr Potter, Miss Granger, there is no getting out of this." Harry's lawyer was a stern woman. She had a no nonsense air to her and Hermione could see why she had been a force to be reckoned with while she had been with the Ministry. She now worked privately for many of the wizarding world's oldest families and biggest celebrities.

"Are you sure, Agatha?" Harry asked, his voice strained with the panic Hermione was starting to feel. Up until the meeting the notion that she would be able to find a legal way out of the arranged marriage had kept her calm.

"Yes. I was the lead lawyer on the team that drew up this affair for the Ministry. Given that for nearly a century I have maintained a practically flawless record when it comes to drawing up contracts and laws, you can take that guarantee to the bank. Miss Granger will have no choice but to become Mrs Malfoy."

Harry gave Hermione a worried glance. At the words "Mrs Malfoy" she had let out a faint whimper. He gently put his hand on her leg, squeezing it reassuringly. It was a small gesture but it made Hermione feel much safer, much stronger. A waitress came over to the table and handed her a thick parchment envelope.

"This just arrived by owl for you, Miss Granger." She gave Hermione a small, shy smile and hurried off. Hermione turned the envelope over in her hand. It was addressed to her in bold sweeping letters. She opened it to find a marriage contract and a note from Draco – _that was quick_. Harry's lawyer took the contract immediately and began pouring over it. Hermione read through Draco's brief note.

 _Granger,_

 _Sign and send back as soon as possible. I want to get this over and done with._

 _DM_

Hermione scoffed angrily at the note – a "please" and "thank you" would have been appreciated. Evidently Draco had realised there would be no fighting this either. A small sound of surprise from Agatha drew her attention away from the note. The witch's eyebrows lifted higher the more she read. Hermione didn't want to know what would illicit that kind of reaction from such a usually composed woman.

"What is it? Or should I rather not ask?"

"There's nothing to worry about, Miss Granger. It's just there is a rather surprising clause in this marriage contract." Hermione and Harry gave each other nervous looks. Hermione didn't enjoy the idea of a surprise from a Malfoy.

"I used to work for the Malfoy's." Agatha continued, "I drew up the marriage contract for Lucius and Narcissa based on centuries worth of other contracts. This contract looks nothing like any of them. In fact, I would go as far as to speculate that Lucius and Narcissa had nothing to do with drawing it up."

Hermione wasn't sure how to take the information. Surely Lucius and Narcissa would have been involved? She would have thought that they would have wanted to ensure that she would get nothing from the marriage, being the unsuitable candidate that she was. She imagined that Lucius Malfoy would rather die than see his family's fortune in the hands of a muggle-born.

"Which clause is so surprising?" Harry asked. Evidently his curiosity had been peaked.

"Usually Malfoy marital contracts have incredibly strict infidelity clauses. This one… well perhaps you should read it." Agatha handed the contract to Hermione and pointed out the clause in question. Hermione took it and started reading. Harry craned his neck to get a view of what she was reading. She swotted him away and read the relevant parts aloud.

"… _fidelity is not required by either party… any children born of an extra marital affair will not be considered heirs to the Malfoy fortune. They will, however, not be denied monetary support by any member of the Malfoy family."_

Once she was done reading Hermione gave Agatha a frown. Of course Malfoy wouldn't want to be denied his _enjoyment_ just because he was married. As much as she was annoyed by this she had to admit (only to herself) that the idea of having to sleep with no one but Malfoy for years was not the most appealing – especially since she intended to only engage in such _activities_ only as was needed. She had her own needs.

"I'm surprised that he would offer to support any children you might have with someone else." Harry frowned as he took the contract from her. "Can you imagine Malfoy supporting a baby that was half Weasley?"

"Harry! Ron is going to be a married man!" She scowled and gave him a smack on the arm, "Besides, I highly doubt Pansy's contract will be quite as forgiving of _indiscretions_." She turned her attention back to Agatha and asked for her opinion on the contract.

"You should still read through it but I would sign it. He's been incredibly, and unexpectedly, generous. If you two get divorced after the children are born his custody suggestion is fair and the allotted amount for child maintenance is, to be honest, ridiculously high by normal standards. I have had to look over several marriage contracts since the pairings started and I can tell you now that many of the older pureblood families have not been so forthcoming with their time or money."

Hermione nodded. This was not what she had expected from the contract – old fashioned and strict, perhaps even a little draconian, but not fair and generous. She deflated slightly as the energy she had been building to fight this marriage agreement fizzled out. She made a mental note to owl Draco and meet him tomorrow for a brief discussion before they signed the contract. Hopefully by the end of the week everything would be sorted and they'd be married. She scoffed to herself. _In a hurry to marry Draco Malfoy, there's something I never thought I would say._ She knew it would probably take a while for her to get over the idea of what was happening but in the end she knew she would have to move through the next few years with grace and dignity, however difficult that may be.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat in a small café waiting for Draco. She had chosen it because it was on the far end of Diagon Alley, away from the hustle and bustle of the main area. She, Harry and Ron had often visited it in order to avoid prying eyes. The privacy, coupled with the delicious food, seemed to make the venue a good choice given the reason she was here. Signing the contract to an arranged marriage would surely be better over a deliciously light and flaky croissant, wouldn't it? She huffed and tore off a part of said croissant before stuffing it grumpily into her mouth. Draco was late. If he didn't arrive soon she would have to leave so as to avoid being late for work.

"Granger."

 _Speak of the devil._

"You're late, Malfoy. We'll have to hurry this up so I'm not late for work." Draco sat, seemingly unconcerned, and ordered a coffee – black, no sugar. He checked his watch while the waitress went off to fulfill his order.

"I could have arrived here twenty minutes from now and you still wouldn't be late."

Hermione huffed at him as he accepted his coffee. "Unlike _some people_ I'm not wealthy enough to sit around and do nothing all day. I like to arrive early to work in order to get a jump on the day. Especially considering my boss has several key meetings planned for this week and I need to help him prepare."

Draco simply watched her with a raised eyebrow over the rim of his coffee. When he did not say anything Hermione continued, dumping the copy of the marriage contract on the table. "I have some questions about this contract."

"Ask away."

"This is unusually fair."

"That's a statement not a question." Draco observed in a dry tone. He put his coffee cup down and leaned back in his chair with a casual arrogance that made Hermione want to roll her eyes. She carried on as if he had said nothing.

"Why did you add this clause about being able to see other people?"

Draco had obviously expected this question, as he didn't miss a beat with his answer. "Neither of us want to be in this marriage; I see no reason why we should be completely miserable. Unless, like so many others before you, your heart has been captured by my good looks and you wish to be a devoted couple. I can assure you Granger that _everything_ on me looks as good as my face."

Hermione stared blankly at his smirk. Clearly he wasn't going to answer her questions seriously, yet she couldn't help feel like there was more to this contract than he was letting on. A small part of her was poking at her, niggling for her to find out more but it was quickly stamped out by the voice of reason reminding her that this was Draco Malfoy – a man probably very used to having his cake _and_ eating it. "Fine, Malfoy, don't take this seriously. You seemed eager enough to possibly fight this at the meeting, what changed?"

"I let my emotions get the better of me during that meeting. When I had time to calm down I remembered that Azkaban isn't a pleasant place and that being married to you, whatever that might entail, is better than prison – especially if we agree to the terms in this contract. That way the Ministry gets what they want, we don't go to prison, and our time together wouldn't be too horrid." He took a sip of his coffee before he continued to speak; his demeanour was as arrogant as ever, "If you want to spend time in Azkaban _and_ still have our spawn, then go ahead and be my guest."

By the time he was done speaking Hermione was just about ready to throw what remained of her croissant at him. _Let's see you keep that smug smirk on your face with it covered in French pastry!_ It annoyed her that he was right. She wanted to go to Azkaban even less than she wanted to be married to Malfoy, but as he had pointed out the contract would at least ensure their time together wouldn't be entirely unpleasant. He began to rock on the back legs of the chair as Hermione thought things over. She knew she had to sign the contract eventually and as Harry's lawyer had pointed out, this was an incredibly generous contract by any standard.

"Fine!" She said haughtily as she pulled out a quill, "Before I sign this I want to make one thing very clear. If you ever treat me poorly because of my magical heritage I will take action in accordance with the Ministry guidelines for these marriages."

"I would be sitting in Azkaban now if you're blood status meant anything to me, Granger. I won't say that I'm perfect and all my prejudices from before the war have flitted happily away but I can assure you that, from my side at least, you being a muggle-born witch will have no effect on this marriage."

His expression was serious as he plucked the quill from between Hermione's fingers in order to sign. The ridiculous flourish with which he finished his signature made her want to roll her eyes. He held the quill up towards her. When she didn't take it he made a small gesture of frustration, wiggling the quill impatiently.

"What made you change your mind? About muggle-borns."

"People change, Granger – even Slytherins." He wiggled the quill more aggressively. "Now are you going to sign or not?"

Hermione wasn't satisfied with his answer but she wasn't going to push the issue further. She watched as he made a motion to the waitress to bring them the bill. He genuinely didn't seem to care about her blood status any more. He certainly would have made this process much more difficult if he had. Whatever the reason may have been she was glad there was once less thing to worry about when it came to their time together. She grabbed the quill from him and signed neatly next to his signature.

"Now that that is done, I will arrange for a time and date to see a marriage official. Hopefully there will be an opening tomorrow. I doubt many other couples from our pairing date will have worked things out so quickly." She continued to discuss the marriage arrangements as she dug in her bag for her purse. Draco sat and drank his coffee, a bored look on his face. He gave the waitress a devilish smile as she put the bill down, causing her to blush slightly. Once again Hermione found herself trying not to roll her eyes. She had a feeling that by the end of their time together she would either have the greatest self- control or her eyes would be strained to their breaking point. She removed some coins in order to pay, but Draco pushed them back into her purse.

"Let a man buy his future wife breakfast, Granger." He dumped a substantial amount of coins onto the little plate which held the bill; it was certainly more than was necessary, even with the tip. Hermione raised her eyebrow and gave him a sceptical look.

"Are you buying your wife breakfast or the waitress's affections?"

Draco shot her a wickedly playful grin. "I'm simply showing my appreciation for good service."

"Why aren't I just the luckiest girl alive? I'm soon to be married to a wonderfully generous and _apparently_ handsome man." Hermione replied in a deadpan voice, dumping her purse back into her bag. She stood and straightened her pencil skirt before turning to put on her Ministry robe. When she turned around to face Draco again, she caught his eyes darting up from her behind. She furrowed her brow slightly in disapproval but he simply looked at her and smiled as if he had done nothing. "I'll owl you later, Malfoy."

"I look forward to hearing from you."

Hermione slung her work bag over her shoulder, making sure it covered her behind so Malfoy couldn't steal another look on the way out. The bell on the door gave a small tinkle as she left. Draco gave her an over the top wave and a smirk as she walked past. Hermione did not return the wave or the smile – he was trying to annoy her, she knew it. What was worse was that it was working. She huffed and walked on towards the Ministry. _Merlin_ , she thought to herself, _I don't know which Malfoy is worse: the spoilt brat that was horrid to me in school or the spoilt adult who seems to be taking joy in trying to annoy me_. In reality she knew she preferred the latter version, given that the more grown up Draco seemed less malicious than his schoolboy self. While he still seemed as arrogant as he was in his youth, there was certainly something different about Draco. Hermione pushed any further thoughts of Draco from her mind as she entered the Ministry building. She had important work to focus on and _Merlin be damned_ if Draco Malfoy was going to start influencing her productivity.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed reading. At least she was attempting to read – her mind was occupied by the fact that for the last few hours she had been Mrs Hermione Jean Granger- Malfoy. _What a mouthful_ , she thought to herself as she clapped her book shut, but there was no way she would have simply gone by Mrs Malfoy. That title belonged to Narcissa and Hermione was more than happy to let her keep it. She flopped back onto the bed and checked the clock next to her bed. She was having Ginny over for dinner but with the witch's new training schedule she expected her to be late. Hermione always marvelled at how Ginny managed to balance a successful sporting career and being a good mother. She was fiddling absent-mindedly with her hair when she heard the sound of someone apparating in her lounge.

"I'm in my room, Gin!" she shouted at the approaching footsteps, "I'm too lazy to get up. Bring the takeaway menus and we can order in from my cell."

"Well, _dear wife_ , I never expected you to be one with a draw full of takeaway menus. This will have to stop now that we're married – can't have you letting yourself go."

Hermione continued to stare at the ceiling, trying to mask her surprise at Draco's presence in her room. Draco Malfoy standing in an apartment in muggle London – _he must be ready to burst into flames._ "Well, _dear husband_ , I would prefer that you didn't arrive unannounced at my place of residence but alas, it looks like neither of us will be getting want we want."

"So you plan on letting yourself go?"

"Shut it, Malfoy." He gave a mock 'tut' of offense and Hermione felt the bed dip as he sat next to her feet. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Well, I mostly wanted to see if my assumptions about your flat's wards were correct. Given that I'm _family_ now I surmised that I would be able to get past them." He looked around her room as he spoke. It wasn't untidy but Hermione was suddenly very aware of how almost every surface was covered in piles of books. She desperately hoped he wouldn't notice the cheesy wizarding romance she had on her chest of draws ( _a girl needs something fun and light every now and then_ ). "I also came to let you know that I'm having a small get together at the manor on Saturday and as my wife I would appreciate it if you would be there.

"I'll think about it." She answered flatly before dropping back down on the bed.

It annoyed her that he had correctly assumed her wards were set up to only allow certain friends and her family through them – not the she had any family members who had the ability to apparate. Yet she had thought it better safe than sorry. It also would mean that when she eventually married Ron she wouldn't have to fiddle with them in order to let in all the Weasleys and their children. Draco said nothing in response but Hermione could practically feel his eyes on her.

She was about to ask him if he needed anything else when the sound of apparition caused him to practically leap off the bed. "Ashamed of getting caught on my bed are you, Malfoy?"

"No. You called out to the Weaslette when I arrived and I simply don't feel like being hexed for sitting in close proximity to you. I remember what her hexes were like at school and I imagine being married to Potter has given her ample opportunity to perfect them."

Hermione scoffed and pulled herself up into a seated position before Ginny's voice travelled to the room. "Oi, Hermione! Where are you?"

"In the room, Gin."

Within seconds Ginny's head had popped into the room, eyes slightly widening in surprise at the sight of Draco. He scowled a greeting at her which she returned before turning her attention to Hermione. "I wasn't aware your husband would be staying here, Hermione. I assumed it would be a _tad small_ compared to what he's used to."

"I was just leaving actually." Draco nodded to Ginny and Hermione in turn as he bid them farewell, "Mrs Potter. _Dearest wife._ "

Hermione rolled her eyes as he disapparated from her room. She turned her attention to the witch standing in the door way. Ginny had a playfully wicked grin on her face that reminded Hermione very much of the twins during the height of their mischief making at Hogwarts.

"So… trying to satisfy the Ministry's requirements already are you?"

"Really, Ginny!"

"Oh come on 'Mione! I'm only teasing. You'll have to do it eventually you know, unless you want to wait it out for ten years." Ginny joined Hermione on the bed. After a brief moment of contemplation she added, "I wouldn't hold it against you if you were. I know you aren't betraying Ron; this isn't a situation of your choosing and you have to make the best of it. Besides, his cheekbones were looking quite nice today."

Hermione threw a pillow at her friend, laughing all the while. Ginny caught the pillow with little effort. She was grateful the witch wouldn't hold anything against her. Out of her three best friends she was always the most level headed.

"Why was hubby here anyway?"

"He was inviting me to a get together at the manor."

"Get me an invite please, would you? I want to take advantage of your new husband's wealth by eating all his food and drinking his liquor."

"I never said I was going." Hermione picked her wand up from the bed's side table and summoned some takeout menus. "What do you want to eat?"

"Chinese. But don't change the subject. Why wouldn't you go?"

"Ginny, can we talk of something else please? How's your mom doing? I haven't had time to speak to her properly since I visited last. I tried to floo her but she was out."

Ginny gave her a sceptical look as she picked up the Chinese menu. "Mum's calmed down a bit. Ron's been smart enough not to tell her too much about what's going on with Pansy. Her family has already become a nightmare with regards to the negotiating the terms of the marriage."

"He stopped by at work to tell me yesterday. I can't believe some of the terms being put forward. Although from what Ron told me it seems that Pansy's father is the one who is pulling all the strings." The meeting had left Hermione feeling guilty. She felt that if she had said "yes" to Ron, he wouldn't be in the situation he was in but that was in the past and all she could do now was be there for him.

"This is just the most ridiculous mess isn't it? Harry told me about your marriage contract – it was a surprise, I won't lie. Never expected Draco Malfoy of all people to be so reasonable, especially given his history with muggle-borns." She pointed out what she wanted to Hermione. "Did you hear that Luna got paired with Rolf Scamander?"

Hermione groaned, "I saw her at the pairing and didn't ask how it went. With getting married and all, I completely forgot to owl her." She leant over and grabbed her phone from next to where her wand had been. "Didn't she have a crush on him a few years ago?"

"She did. I suppose it's nice that someone got a good pairing."

Hermione placed their order and dumped her phone next to her on the bed. Ginny hopped off it to fetch them some wine. It gave Hermione time to think about her friend's words. She had been surprised by Draco's change of heart towards muggle-borns but the more Hermoine thought about the matter, the more she realised that maybe it wasn't so surprising. She had a vague idea of what had happened to him during and after the war – she would have been surprised if he hadn't changed after all that. No matter what happened, she couldn't deny the next few years would be interesting to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday afternoon and Hermione and Ron sat outside one of their favourite coffee stores in muggle London. It was just outside Diagon Alley and made one of Ron's favourite cheesecakes. He had sworn Hermione to never tell his mother this fact, however. Officially, Molly's cheesecake was his favourite. Hermione watched as he enthusiastically took another bite.

"Ron, how are things going with the contract negotiations?"

Ron scoffed at her question but didn't answer. Hermione didn't press him further, but after another bite of cheesecake he answered with a sigh. "Well, after meeting Mrs Parkinson I can tell you exactly where Pansy gets her bitch gene from. I never thought it was possible, but the woman is worse than her daughter. Odd thing is that Pansy herself has been mostly quiet through the all the meetings – which, by the way, have reached an alarming number in the short time since this started. I have yet another one this evening."

"Do you think somethings wrong?"

"I don't know, but the way her parents speak to her it's as if they think it's her fault she got paired with me and not some other _more suitable_ pureblood candidate. I owled her yesterday morning to try and see her privately about all of this but I got a rather curt note from her father saying that proper pureblood etiquette states that the bride may not be alone with her future husband until they are married."

Hermione scoffed at this. "What for? To preserve her innocence? If the rumours from school were true that isn't necessary."

Ron gave a short bark of a laugh, his eyebrows rising up well into his hair. "Well, I suppose Malfoy doesn't have to worry about that either then," He gave her a sly wink to which she replied with a mock gasp of outrage (blushing slightly at his insinuation), "or has he is insisted that your parents be at all your pre-wedding meetings?"

Hermione's smile quickly faded. Only Ginny and Harry knew that she was now married to Malfoy. She had wanted to tell Ron in person – she felt she owed him that at least. "I still have to tell my parents about all of this, I'm not sure how they might take it and… you see… Malfoy and I got married two days ago."

There was a stark silence following her words. Hermione extended her left hand and put in on Ron's arm. He looked down at her hand with unfocused eyes. "You aren't wearing a ring."

"Yes, well neither of us really see this as a genuine marriage so we decided not to wear them. They're meant to be a symbol of commitment, and given that we agreed it would be fine to see other people, wearing them wouldn't seem right. "

"You can see other people?"

"Uh, yes. Malfoy even put a clause into the contract that says any children born outside the marriage are entitled to some monetary support from the Malfoys."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for some time after that. After a brief while Hermione tried to withdraw her hand from Ron's arm but he stopped her by putting his other hand over hers, holding it in place. She looked at him and he gave her a weak smile. Hermione answered with a feeble one of her own. She was about to reassure him that things would be fine when a flash startled them. They both turned to see a small man with a wizarding camera smile before disappearing down a nearby alley. Both Hermione and Ron groaned.

"Well, who do you think he works for?" Ron asked as he took his arm back from Hermione.

"Probably _Witch Weekly_. I don't understand how that rag still thinks we're interesting enough for articles – how any publication does. I work in a department that people within the Ministry itself think is boring."

"Nothing boring about your boss being dangled upside down by a pissed troll." Ron said with a laugh. Hermione simply shook her head as Ron continued to ponder the employer of the photographer.

"Hopefully it's a good picture this time. That last one of you they published made it look like you were the one who had a run in with a troll." Ron scowled before getting back to his cheesecake.

* * *

Hermione returned to the Ministry after lunch with Ron. It was supposed to be a half day for her department but she had never really paid them much mind. If she had work to do she would do it, and there was always work to do in her eyes. She was greeted at her desk by a small, brown package that was accompanied by a note. Written on crisp, monogramed parchment was a note from Draco.

 _Dearest wife,_

 _A token of my affection – you can thank me tomorrow at the get together._

 _See you at seven sharp._

 _You can apparate into the grounds themselves now that you're a Malfoy_.

 _It's a casual get together but I'd prefer it if you didn't dress like a house elf._

 _Your husband,_

 _DM_

"Token of your affection my arse." She muttered as she chucked the note in her bin.

She didn't know what to feel indignant about – the fact that he just assumed she would be coming to the event even though she had never given him a "yes" or the fact that he seemed to think she didn't have any good clothes to wear. She ripped the paper of the package to find a paperback book – _A witch undone._ Apparently he had noticed her guilty indulgences when it came to reading. She opened the cover to see a note written on the title page.

 _Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought you read this particular type of literature. What a delightful surprise._

Hermione scowled and dumped the book into her bag and made a mental note to donate it (once she had read it, of course – but he didn't need to know that). She pulled out her chair and got started on some work. It was slow going as she kept throwing annoyed glances at her bag. _A small reading break couldn't harm anyone, could it?_ She thought to herself as she tapped her quill against her deck.

She was about to pull the book out of her bag when Harry's head popped round her cubicle. "Just the witch I wanted to see."

"Auror Potter." Hermione teased, "How can we help you here at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?"

"Well, firstly, you can come work at the DMLE. Merlin knows we could use you."

Hermione chuckled, "Maybe one day Harry, but for now I'm quite happy here."

"Can't blame me for trying." He shrugged, "I actually came to ask what you're doing tomorrow. According to Ginny, you and she are going to a soiree at Malfoy Manor."

"For goodness sake! We are doing no such thing. I haven't even asked if she could come. I haven't even said _I was going!"_ She wagged her finger at Harry, "Your wife will be my demise, Harry Potter!"

"I would tell her that then. She's pretty excited to have a night out – she even bought a dress." Harry threw his hands up in defence of the still threatening finger before turning to leave. "Let me know when you're free for lunch next week 'Mione; I'd love to go to the Leaky Cauldron. I've been craving their bangers and mash for a couple of days now."

He shouted the last of his words back to her from the office door before disappearing to his own floor. Hermione sighed and packed up her things. She would continue her work at home. At least she would try – hopefully there would be fewer interruptions there.

* * *

Hermione was sitting and reading the morning paper when Ginny apparated into her flat. She greeted the witch as Ginny dumped a satchel on the table before pouring herself some coffee before plopping down in the chair opposite Hermione.

"So I managed to convince Harry to look after James for the whole day. I thought we could go shopping – find you something to wear for tonight – then have lunch. After we can get ready here, I brought my dress for tonight with."

"I haven-" Ginny held up a hand to silence her. Hermione's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest once more. Ginny, however, would hear none of it.

"I thought you might protest going; which is why I have a deal for you. Go with me to the event tonight. We have fun, eat Malfoy's food, drink his wine, and then come back here for a sleepover. Like the ones we used to have at The Burrow when we were teens. In exchange I you won't be asked to babysit James for the rest of the year."

Hermione paused for a moment in order to consider the offer. She loved James dearly but he gave new meaning to the term "terrible twos". _Oh what the hell!_ She thought to was one evening. What harm could come of it?

"Fine. You have a deal." Ginny fisted the air in triumph. "Just let me put shoes on and we can go."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny returned to her flat around five to an angry tapping sound at her kitchen window. Hermione hurried over to let in an elegant owl. He ruffled his feathers at having been made to wait. Hermione quickly removed the note from his leg and he immediately took off, clipping her with his wing. _How rude,_ she thought, _just like his owner_.

She unfurled the little note to see the word " _fine"_ written in Draco's handwriting. Earlier that day they had stopped by the post office in Diagon Alley in order to owl Draco and let him know Hermione would be bringing Ginny that evening. She had initially intended to ask if it was fine that Ginny came with but then she thought of his little "token of affection" from the day before and decided he would just have to deal with Ginny accompanying her. She did add a little note promising that the witch would not hex him or any of his friends- _if they behaved_. She walked to her room to let Ginny know of Draco's response.

"Hey Gin! Malfoy said that it's fine for you to come with. Literally all he wrote was the word 'fine'." Ginny was stripping down to have a shower in Hermione's en suite – being part of an all-female quidditch team she had quickly lost her reservations about remaining modest around other women. Hermione was still not used to it, even after all these years. "Ginny! For Merlin's sake! Could you at least warn me when before you do that?"

"Oh don't be such a bowtruckle in the mud! It's nothing you haven't seen before." She said as she disappeared into the shower. "Besides, are you going to ask Malfoy to warn you every time he gets naked? Because I can tell you now that would be some weird foreplay."

Hermione just tutted and opened her cupboard in order to retrieve a hanger for the new dress she had bought. She still wasn't sure how Ginny had convinced her to buy it; the clothes she already owned were perfectly acceptable. She hooked the hanger's metal curve over the cupboard's doorknob and closed it once more. She looked at the dress as she sat on her bed and removed her shoes. The style was a little different to what she was used to but Ginny had convinced her that every woman needs a little black dress in their cupboard. Somewhat tighter than what she was used to, the dress enhanced her feminine curves without making her feel like some floosy bint. She decided she would have to still wear one of her more casual jerseys with it – she didn't want Draco getting the wrong idea.

She pulled a report she needed to read out of the work bag next to her bed and got comfortable as she waited for Ginny to finish her shower. She didn't want to admit it, but she was slightly nervous about returning to the manor after all this time. She had made peace with much that had transpired during the war, but she sometimes still had nightmares about what had happened – they all did. She paused for a moment to consider the strange turn her life had taken. Hermione decided that this was her chance to show herself that the manor held no power – it was just a building. It was her chance to put her nightmares to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

As instructed, Hermione and Ginny arrived at the manor at seven on the dot. She wasn't sure where to apparate within the manor itself, so she had opted for just outside the front doors. She was about to use the giant brass knocker when the door opened. A small house elf greeted them, smoothing out his tea towel before bowing them in.

"Missus Malfoy. Missus Potter. Master Malfoy is this way, please follow me."

Hermione frowned at being called Mrs Malfoy. "Please, call me Hermione. What's your name?"

The elf screwed up his nose slightly at the idea of having to call her by her first name but eventually nodded his acquiescence. As the new lady of the house, he would have to follow her requests, even if he found them odd. "My name is Bitty. Please follow me now; Master Malfoy is with his guests."

Ginny just shrugged and they quietly followed the elf through what felt like a maze of passages. Hermione was surprised at how different the manor looked, how different it felt. The atmosphere, much like the furnishings, was lighter. Hermione would have even gone as far as to say it felt modern.

I suppose that getting rid of Voldemort would do that to a place.

As they moved through the building Hermione wondered if they would come across Draco's parents. She half expected them to leap out from somewhere and start hexing her for sullying the family line. Yet, as they moved through the halls, Narcissa and Lucius were nowhere to be seen; she wondered if perhaps they were with the guests. Ginny turned to Hermione, her eyes darting around the manor. "This place isn't what I imagined."

"It's changed considerably since… since last I was here. It feels like a completely different place, if I'm to be honest."

"Well, Voldemort and his followers did tend to make things a tad… erm… unpleasant." Hermione laughed at Ginny's understatement. "Listen, I know I nagged you into coming, but if this is too much for you then we can make our excuses and go."

"I'll be fine, Ginny. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't think I could handle it, you know that. Besides, me just being here as the wife of a Malfoy probably has Bellatrix turning in her grave. I hate to sound like a horrible person but I do believe it is a sweet revenge."

"That being said, if things do get a bit much just shout Droobles and we're out of here."

"Yes, and everyone here will think I'm one knut short of a sickle, yelling about sweets before fleeing into the night."

"I think I have some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in my purse if you want to make our flight extra dramatic." Ginny grinned.

Hermione was about to ask why on earth she would have such a thing in her purse when Bitty came to an abrupt halt in front of a pair of large, somewhat ornate doors. They could just hear the sounds of light music and conversation behind them. With a click of his fingers Bitty opened the door. He bowed deeply, "We is at your disposal should you want anything, Missus. Just calls and we will come."

Hermione frowned slightly but thanked Bitty for his help before he disappeared with a small pop. Ginny slid her arm through Hermione's and pulled her into the room. It was warm and friendly, with small groups of witches and wizards conversing within its book lined walls. Hermione eyed the books greedily, wondering what they might contain. She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the shelves to look for Draco. He was nowhere to be seen but she did see Pansy (who scowled at them both before busying herself in conversation), Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. There were several other wizards and witches who had faces she recognized but she had never met.

"Can you see Malfoy anywhere?"

"No, but I can see Malfoy's food." Ginny said, eyeing a table filled with an assortment of delicious looking finger foods.

"Why don't you grab us a plate while I look for Malfoy."

Ginny didn't need any more encouragement as she was off towards the food quicker than you could say 'quidditch'. "Maybe I should get a glass of wine." she muttered to herself. Before she could move to find the drinks station a tiny silver tray with a glass of red wine appeared next to her. She gave a small start at the suddenness with which it had appeared before taking the glass and thanking the house elf that was standing beneath the tray.

"Not a problem missus." It squeaked before darting off. Hermione frowned a little as she took a sip of the wine (it was delicious). She would have to address Draco on the matter of his elves when they were alone. As long as they were married the elves would be treated fairly and in accordance with the bill she had fought hard to get passed into law a few years back.

"Something amiss, Granger?"

Hermione turned to see Theodore Nott walking towards her. He cut a dashing figure in casual tan chinos and a white shirt. He had certainly filled out well since his time at Hogwarts. "Just wondering if the Malfoys treat their elves correctly."

"Aren't you a Malfoy? Surely you would know how your house elves are treated." He gave her a devilish grin.

"They aren't mine. I would never own a house elf."

Theo answered with a well natured laugh – it was hearty and filled with mirth. "Ah, I'm glad to see becoming a Malfoy hasn't changed you. I have to point out, however, that you are now lady of the manor and therefore co-own everything in this place – including the elves."

"Narcissa is lady of this manor, not me."

Theo laughed once more. "Narcissa and Lucius handed over the estate to Draco within a year of the war ending. They now live in Italy, not far from Blaise, actually. Really, Granger! I thought you would have done your research before getting married to Draco – unless this was some sort of shotgun wedding? "

"If I wasn't enjoying this wine so much it would currently be ruining that lovely white shirt you're wearing."

"Is that a threat, Granger? How very un-Gryffindor of you." He gave Hermione a flirtatious smile. It took her by surprise, but she kept her face passive. "It is a lovely shirt, isn't it? I bought it for my wedding. Arranged or not, I thought I should look good."

"And where is Mrs Nott?"

"Azkaban." His blunt honesty startled Hermione. He called for a firewhiskey before continuing. "You seemed surprised? Don't be Granger – my family's reputation inspires such action in others. I have tried to distance myself from their beliefs and behaviours and make amends for foolish things I did as a teenager but apparently my future wife felt that being a Nott would be more shameful than spending time in jail."

Hermione took a sip of her wine, searching the room around for Draco. The other guests were conversing merrily while nibbling on canapés and sipping their drinks. Theo obviously sensed the awkwardness because he gave a light hearted chuckle. "Don't worry, Granger. I'm used to some people behaving like that around me. Unfortunately dashing good looks don't work on everyone."

Hermione's eyebrows nearly shot up into her hair. "Exactly who's 'dashing good looks' are you using on these people?" Theo answered her question with another hearty chuckle. He gave her shoulder a squeeze. The familiarity of the action surprised Hermione, but strangely it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. "Are all you Slytherin men this overconfident?"

He considered her question for a moment. "I suppose we are, but only some of us have the goods to back it up. If you're looking for your husband, he's outside - just through those french doors. You'll probably find him hiding from everyone near the maze." His hand trailed down her arm slightly before he gave her one last wicked grin and walked off, leaving behind him a slightly bewildered Hermione.

Did Theodore Nott just flirt with me? No… no… of course not. I'm just imagining it. She collected herself and walked over to Ginny at the food table. "Still here?"

Ginny looked slightly guilty as she tried to get out an apology through a mouth full of tiny tomato tartlets. She offered one to Hermione who took it and popped it into her mouth. She gave a sigh of content - it was delicious. She refused another offered to her. "I'm just going outside to find Malfoy. Apparently he's hiding from everyone."

Ginny nodded and Hermione gave her her unfinished glass of wine for safe keeping. Hermione turned to the doors and nearly bumped into Blaise Zabini. She muttered her apologies and slid around him. A backwards glance caught Blaise giving Ginny a rather predatory look. Hermione paused for a moment as she considered staying with her friend but the look on Blaise's face disappeared as soon as Ginny turned to him. Ginny gave him a rather curt greeting before disappearing to socialise. Blaise frowned haughtily before stalking off.

What is going on with these Slytherins?

As Theo had predicted, Draco was hiding on the edge of a large hedge maze. Hermione couldn't help but wonder who in his family had thought a maze would be a good addition to the gardens. Draco had spotted her coming and evidently noticed her frowning at the maze. "It's ridiculous isn't it. I hate it but my mother loves the thing; father proposed to her in the middle. There were roses and what not." He finished with an eye roll at what he clearly considered cheesy.

"Theodore told me you were hiding from everyone."

"Theodore - only his mother calls him that" Draco scoffed, "and yes I am hiding from some people, not everyone. This event was in aid of acquiring something for my work with the Ministry, but I find it's owner rather cloying. Charming him into giving it to me is rather difficult when all I want to do is hex him into oblivion."

"You work with the Ministry?" Hermione was surprised, she hadn't heard anything of him working with the Ministry.

"I do." He answered as he eyed her. "You look good tonight, Granger."

Hermione had to admit (to herself and only herself) that Draco didn't look too bad himself in a casual grey shirt and a pair of black chinos. "Don't change the subject, Malfoy."

"We can discuss what I do for the Ministry tomorrow. What's important tonight is that we play the part of happy couple. The wizard I mentioned early is from a French family who isn't the biggest fan of our Ministry -"

" - and he would obviously know about the Marriage Law and the controversy surrounding it. You need the Ministry to look good despite this. Given our history together it would reflect well on the Ministry if our match appears successful." She paused as he nodded, curiosity getting the better of her. "What is it that you're trying to get from him?."

"Tomorrow, dear wife." Draco was briefly distracted by the sound of a few guests entering the garden, laughing heartily as they spilled through the doors. "I'd appreciate it if you could help me in my attempts."

"Fine." Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "You seem confident that I will be here tomorrow."

Draco looked back at Hermione and smirked, moving closer to her. "And why wouldn't you be, darling wife. The Weaslette - sorry, Mrs Potter - is more than welcome to stay the night. I'll have a bed made up for her."

Hermione was suddenly very aware of just how close Draco actually was. He was looking down at her with the same expression Blaise had worn when he spotted Ginny at the food table. It made her a little nervous. "And me? Do I get a bed or should I just sleep on the floor?"

Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear. Goosebumps erupted on her skin as his breath tickled it. She could smell a hint of firewhiskey. "I'm sure I could find you a bed, dear wife. Although I'm not sure that you would be doing much sleeping."

Hermione's breath caught in her chest, her heart beating fast. She knew they would eventually have to engage in such activities, but she had never expected him to actually flirt with her, to seduce her. She turned her head slightly towards his, her eyes lingering on his lips. She had certainly never expected to react to him like this. Hermione thought her heart was going to stop as he moved his lips closer to hers. She could feel his breath ghosting across her lips; it sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers. They were soft. Appealing. She felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Then a shout came from somewhere that caused them to break apart abruptly. "Draco! Zere you are!"

Hermione heard Draco growl in frustration before forcing a smile. "Ah, Hugo! Have you met my wife, Hermione?"

"I 'ave not 'ad ze pleasure! Hugo du Bellay, at your service madame!" He said, closing the distance between them with shocking speed. He grabbed her hand and shook it fiercely, a look of comprehension dawning on his face. "Are you zee 'Er-my-nee Granger zat 'elped 'Arry Potter defeat ze Dark Lord?"

Hermione blushed slightly as she massaged her hand. "Yes, that's me. Although it's Hermione Granger- Malfoy now."

"Is 'e 'ere? 'Arry Potter?" Hugo seemed to be getting quite flustered at the thought of meeting Harry.

"No, he isn't." Draco said. Hermione could hear an edge of annoyance in his voice but he was smiling nonetheless. "His wife is here, however."

Evidently Hugo had not seen Ginny up until that point as he smiled and exclaimed in excitement, "Why zis iz fantastic! Tonight not only will I get to meet zee best looking witch on zee chocolate frogs you English collect, but a member of zee 'Oly 'Ead 'Arpies! Draco, you simply must introduce me!"

Draco gestured for Hugo to lead the way before leaning down to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Looks like you won't need to do much in order to charm that one, dear wife." There was a bite in his voice that annoyed Hermione.

Before she could reply he had moved away from her and followed after Hugo back towards the manor. Hermione gently touched the skin near her ear, feeling the goosebumps that had sprung up at the touch of Draco's breath against her skin.

"I need a drink." She breathed.

* * *

The rest of the evening was pleasant enough. Draco checked in on Hermione every now and then, making the kind of casual physical contact one would expect of a husband. His touch was always restrained and never enough to draw too much attention to them. She couldn't help but notice that the majority of his touching occurred when she was talking to Hugo. Aside from Draco's presence during their conversations, Hermione thought that her attempt at "charming" was going quite well; while she was no Slytherin, she certainly seemed to be keeping Hugo happy and entertained. Hermione had the feeling that he was flirting (rather awkwardly) with her but she kept her tone nothing more than friendly.

At one point in the evening her attentions had been stolen by Theo. He had made Hermione dissolve into fits of giggles with his recollections of boyhood Draco and the daily life of his fellow Slytherins. Evidently some of the Slytherin girls, in their adoration of him, called Draco "The Slytherin Prince". Soon after telling her this, Draco had come over to join their conversation, sliding his arm around Hermione's waist. Having had a few glasses of wine by that stage she had leant into him and looked adoringly into his eyes.

"Ah, my prince has arrived."

At her words, Draco threw a scowl at Theo before stalking off in a huff. This had sent both Theo and Hermione into a fit of hysterics that had left them both out of breath and teary. "I suppose I better go be a good wife and make sure that he isn't hexing the guests because of us."

"You two put on a good show, you know. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually were a happy couple."

"I have no idea what you mean, Theodore."

Theo simply smirked at her knowingly as she walked away to try and find Draco. Eventually she found him standing out in the gardens, sipping a large glass of firewhiskey. "This is a terrible way to sweet talk Hugo, you know."

"You seem to be doing just fine on your own with that." He answered testily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now who's too easy to tease, Malfoy? You're acting like a sulking child. Come back inside and socialize with your guests."

"I have every right to 'sulk', as you say, when my wife is practically letting another wizard leap into her knickers because 'e 'as a fancy accent!" He sneered before taking a gulp of the amber liquid in his glass.

Hermione felt anger snap to the fore at his words. How dare he? "You asked me to charm Hugo and that's what I'm doing. In no way have I indicated to him or anyone else that I want him in my knickers! In fact no one will be getting anywhere near my knickers tonight, thank you very much!" Draco's eyes kept darting to something behind her, which made Hermione even angrier. There was no way he was going to insinuate she was some sort of cheap bint and then not pay attention to her. She would not tolerate this kind of behaviour. "And another thing – you were the one who put that clause in the contract so even if I did want him in my kn-"

She was cut off by Draco's lips crashing down onto hers. She raised her hands up to his chest to try and push him back but he quickly held them flush against him with one of his hands, putting an end to her attempts to separate them. He brought the other up to the back of her head, holding her lips in place. What in Merlin's name! He's not getting off this easily! Hermione found herself thinking as her lips tingled against his. She could feel a blush creeping across her skin.

"Ah! Zere you are!" Came a jovial shout from Hugo. "You two keep disappearing! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were 'idding from everybody!"

Draco released Hermione's lips and looked to Hugo, a smirk on his lips. "You've caught us! My apologies for the inappropriate display of affection, Hugo – I just couldn't help myself."

Hugo waved it off with a chuckle as Hermione tried to compose herself - she felt quite flustered. "No need, Draco! I am not part of ze old guard. I 'ave always thought eet silly zat an 'usband and wife cannot show that they are in love. Zat is to say eef that is in fact ze case; with all ze rules of displaying affection, you can never tell." They chuckled together at what was clearly some sort of inside joke.

"What is it that you needed, Hugo?"

"Ah, yes! I was wondering eef I could 'ave a look at your broom collection? Blaise mentioned that eet is quite extensive."

"Hugo, Draco will be more than happy to show you his brooms but I just need to have a word with him quickly." Hugo nodded and said he would wait back at the party. Hermione waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Draco and landing a punch on his arm. "If my wand wasn't in my purse right now you would have a swarm of your own snot attacking you! I would appreciate that if you do kiss me it isn't because of some silly pissing contest with another wizard! I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour from you - not tonight or any other stage of this marriage! Have I made myself clear?"

Draco replied with a smirk, "I'm just glad you don't have a problem with my kissing you. If you didn't like that then we would have a rather big problem later this evening."

Hermione took a deep, calming breath. "I'm going inside."

She had only taken a few steps before Draco called after her. As she turned her brought his lips down to hers in a subtle kiss. Before Hermione could even gather her thoughts he had pulled away. He smirked at her before returning to the party without so much as a backwards glance. Hermione bit her lip and tried to clear her mind.

"Well." she said to herself, as she took a bracing breath. "Yes. Well… that was... hmm, yes. Back to the party I suppose." Hermione ducked back into the party and hurried to find someone to talk to.

* * *

Draco had kept his distance from Hermione for the rest of the evening. Hermione suspected he was trying to avoid getting punched again. Pansy had received an owl around midnight and gone home in an angry huff, promising to be back for breakfast. Her departure triggered a slow trickle of guests leaving, each wishing Hermione and Draco well in their marriage as they left. By the time the last of the guests had left, Hermione was so tired that she didn't care whether or not they were genuine in their well wishes. They could have told her she looked like a blast-ended skrewt and she wouldn't have been bothered. Theo and Hugh had disappeared to their rooms for the night after saying their goodnights. Hermione flopped down ungracefully into a chair next to Draco.

At some point during all the goodbyes Ginny had found a book on quidditch and was sitting reading it on one of the two seaters. She scowled slightly as Blaise took a seat next to her. Hermione glanced at Draco who was also observing the two. Ginny seemed to get more and more annoyed by the wizard's presence. Eventually she snapped the book closed. "Where is the room Bitty prepared for me, Malfoy?"

"Down the hall, turn right. It's the third door on the left."

"It's next to mine. I'll walk you." Hermione and Draco sat in silence as Ginny stared at Blaise before getting up and stiffly saying goodnight to the two of them. She walked out the room, not waiting for Blaise. He watched her exit the room, stoney faced, before he said his goodnights and followed her.

"That was awkward."

Draco just shrugged at Hermione's words. He relaxed into the chair, letting out a deep breath as he rested his head on the back of the chair. "Did you enjoy this evening?"

"I was pleasant, yes. To be honest, it wasn't quite what I had expected; it was very casual."

"I thought you might be more comfortable with a casual get together in the small library than a formal dinner."

"This is the small library?" Hermione said looking around. The room was bigger than her entire flat. Draco just laughed. A quiet descended between the two. Hermione was starting to feel awkward. She had agreed to stay over on the condition that he had a separate room prepared for her. She wasn't quite sure she was ready to share a bed. During the course of the evening she had agonised over what he had implied earlier in the night. She hadn't expected him to be so eager about everything. She knew they would have to sleep with each other eventually but with the prospect of it actually happening becoming ever nearer she was starting to get nervous. A myriad of thoughts were swimming through her mind.

What would it be like?

Would I enjoy it?

Would people judge me if I enjoyed it?

What would Ron think?

What if I get pregnant first try?

What would that mean for my career?

"Calm down there, Granger. I can practically hear your thoughts without using legilimency." Hermione gave him an awkward side glace. "Come on, dear wife. Let's get you to bed. Calm, down I don't mean like that."

He stood and offered her his hand. She took it gingerly and suddenly felt the familiar feeling of apparition. She stumbled slightly when they appeared once more in a large room. There were several ceiling high bookshelves filled to capacity. Two inviting arm chairs were positioned near a crackling fire. On the opposite side was a large four poster bed. The crisp white bedding looked incredibly inviting in Hermione's tired state.

"Your room, dear wife. The bathroom and wardrobe are through that door, while my room is through that one." Draco pointed to two doors near the bed. Hermione nodded and moved to the bookcases, Draco observing her as she ran her fingers over the spines of the books. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she noticed many of her favourite books on the shelves.

"These -"

"Are your favourite books from school. Well, most of them anyway. Some of them are my personal choices. There's even a shelf dedicated to your favourite little indulgences."

Hermione scowled at him, but there was no malice behind it. "How did you even know which books I liked at school?"

"Mailed McGonagall." he said with a shrug. "There's some sleepwear in the your wardrobe. I took a guess at your size, so if it doesn't fit you'll have to forgive me."

Hermione followed Draco as he walked to the door that led to his room. He turned to Hermione and looked down at her. "Listen Granger, I know that you want to get this marriage over and done with as quickly as possible but I won't rush you into anything."

Hermione nodded in thanks, her eyes drifting down to his lips. Draco brought his lips to hers in a quick, gentle kiss before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"I'm perfectly capable of getting to my room on my own, Zabini."

"Clearly. But as I said earlier, Weasley, my room is next to yours."

"It's Potter now." Ginny snapped over her shoulder. The two walked to their rooms in silence. Ginny was about to enter hers when Blaise spoke.

"Listen Weaslette, I don't know what your problem is. I've tried to be nice to you the entire evening and you've just dismissed me."

"My problem?" Ginny's hand gripped the door handle tightly. She was itching to take out her wand. "You were an absolute bastard to me in school, Zabini; all that blood traitor rubbish that you spouted! Remember that? When you told people you'd never touch me because I wasn't a good enough pureblood for you? You may not have been on Voldemort's side but you were just as bad as that lot! And it's POTTER now!"

"And I've changed since then, Potter. You seem more than willing to give Malfoy a chance! Why not me?"

"I'm trying to be supportive of my friend! She's had the misfortune of having to marry him! I refuse to make it worse for her by not supporting her! I, on the other hand, don't have to marry you or be nice to you! Merlin, but I do feel sorry for any witch who does!"

Blaise just shook his head in anger. "That's probably what people said about Potter, too."

It was a petty retort but it sent Ginny over the edge. She pulled her wand from her jumper pocket but Blaise, reacting quicker than she expected, grabbed her wrist and pointed her wand up to the roof. She tried to hit him with her free arm but he grabbed that one too. Ginny struggled and took a step back, hitting the door frame. Blaise brought his face a hair's length away from hers. "For your information, Potter, I am already married. It was arranged three years ago, and given the fact that she has been unfaithful for all three of them, you don't need to feel sorry for her. She's made it very clear that she's not a big fan of mine."

Ginny felt her heart racing in her chest as his the breath from his heated words ghosted over her skin, goosebumps erupting in their wake. Both she and Blaise were breathing heavily and she could have sworn she saw his eyes dart down to her lips as he spoke. With each breath she inhaled his scent; it was rich and opulent - leather, broom wax and firewhiskey rolled into one. He let go of her wrists and turned to his room, slamming the door behind him. Ginny stared blankly at the closed door, her mind reeling. She took a deep breath in before disappearing into her own room for the evening.


End file.
